The subject matter herein generally relates to receptacles for electrical connectors and, more particularly, to receptacles for connectors capable of communicating multimedia signals.
Electrical connectors that communicate multimedia signals can include connectors such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) connectors. HDMI connectors are inserted into HDMI receptacles to communicate data and especially multimedia data. The multimedia data includes audiovisual signals, for example. The receptacles can be included in a variety of devices such as computers, digital video recorders, set top boxes and televisions, for example.
Existing HDMI receptacles are mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”). These receptacles are mounted so that the receptacles are parallel to the PCB. Mounting these HDMI receptacles parallel to the PCB is an inefficient use of the limited space of the PCB and of the interface of the device into which the receptacles are inserted. For example, additional space typically is included between adjacent receptacles so that a person's fingers can grasp an HDMI plug and remove or insert the plug into the receptacle without inadvertently removing or damaging an adjacent plug. This additional space is left unused on both the PCB and on the interface of the device into which the HDMI connectors are inserted.
Additionally, due to the generally rectangular cross-sectional shape of HDMI receptacles, a large portion of the receptacles are left uncovered by an electromagnetic shield when the receptacles are mounted parallel to the PCB. Electromagnetic shields for HDMI receptacles traditionally only cover those areas of the receptacles that are not adjacent to the PCB. When an HDMI receptacle is mounted parallel to the PCB, one of the two long sides of the rectangular-shaped receptacle is mounted adjacent to the PCB and, therefore, left unshielded from electromagnetic interference. As a result, data communicated through conventional receptacles may be more susceptible to electromagnetic interference.
Thus, a need exists for improved receptacles capable of communicating multimedia, data that, allow for more space-efficient, placement of the receptacles on a PCB. Moreover, a need exists for improved shielding of the receptacles to better protect the data communicated through the receptacles from electromagnetic interference.